codegeassfandomcom-20200222-history
To Beloved Ones (episode)
To Beloved Ones is the fifth and final episode of Code Geass: Akito the Exiled. Summary "My goal is to destroy this world." Shin's Geass has gone out of control. Akito has decided to fight against his older brother to determine the ultimate victor. Although they have brought the number of Euro Britannian troops down to one-third by the bomb dropped by Yukiya, the W-0 Unit surrounding Castle Weisswolf is still at an overwhelming disadvantage. There, Ashley, who had been an enemy, joins as a new ally. Akito cuts his hair and gives it to Leila before the final fight. "If I die in the next battle, and not even my corpse remains, please (use this for my funeral)..." Leila looks at Akito. "I want to talk more with you. So... please, come back here with everyone." When their hearts join in love for one another, the secret of their fate will emerge. Will the future show hope or despair? The battle of fates is drawing to a close ―― At last, "Code Geass: Akito the Exiled" will be complete! Plot There is a long battle scene between Shin's troops, including the three knights vs. Ashley, Ryo and Ayano, where they lay siege to the castle. Shin comes out and fights Akito. Ayano faces Jean and prevents her from activating a bomb. Shin commands Akito again, but he resists it. The BRS system activates and combined with the Geass link it synchronizes Shin and Akito. Flashback to Shin's past, he killed his father and mother (the latter who apparently had conceived Akito from another man, who was present at his (Akito's birth). A skull appears to Shin and tells him that if he wants the power of the King, he would become lonely; regardless, Shin accepts his fate and is granted his Geass power. The time/space administrator appears before Leila back inside the castle. Nobody else can see her. The administrator is not a person but a "collection of people's consciousness" instead. There is some talk about Leila's Geass and whether it would better to destroy Geass or not, because it brings ruin to man. The term Fragments of Geass is mentioned. While Akito and Shin are still in their trance, the Michael Knights infiltrate past the last line of defense and enter the command room through the elevator. Then Leila goes into shock upon seeing that the support staff has been murdered. Her Geass eye shines and she sees her parents in another time and place. Then she comes back into reality, where the Michael Knights are still fighting the last line of defense, so Leila quickly takes measures to prevent them from using the elevator. The infiltrating enemy retreats after that. Akito and Shin continue to fight it out fiercely, both with the robots and in hand-to-hand combat after they've done enough damage to each other. When it's almost over, Leila comes out and uses her power. Shin sees dead people all around, including his mother, in which their feelings are communicated to him. But he remains emotionless and still wants to continue the fight. Leila appears and uses her Geass, which causes Ryo, Yukiya, Ayano, Ashley and both the dead and living people pleading with/demanding Shin to not kill Akito; Shin remains defiant. Just as he is about to unleash the final blow, Jean shows up and is killed by Shin's sword; at the same time, she manages to fatally shoot him. She admits her love in her dying breath. Akito goes to his older brother, who initially still rejects him. However, Shin witnesses a flashback in which his young self at first rejected to take care of Akito, but after hearing him cry, he changes his mind and comforts Akito, who then tells him "I love you, big brother"; back to the present, this flashback gives Shin a change of heart and he tells Akito that he must live. Shin then dies and is reunited with Jean in death by apologizing for killing her. Leila's support staff and the Michael Knights escape, whereas Leila, Ryo, Yukiya, Ayano and the others rejoin with Akito. In a distant location, Ashley's Team is fighting the forces of Smilas, The battle isn't going well for them. Then Ashley himself appears in Alexander Red Ogre apparently via warp. His presence is enough to turn the tide. The Smilas faction collapses, with Smilas being visited by the time/space administrator before he is killed. Later in a rural area, we see the gypsy people again, with Akito, Leila, Ryo, Yukiya, Ayano, Anou, and Ashley (as well as his team) are seemingly living with them permanently. Leila and Akito have a close moment together, where Akito asks Leila if she is sure living a new life with the gypsies was a good idea, to which Leila confirms by saying life there is "full of fun"; she then asks Akito if he will like living with them, to which he confirms by stating he has "my family, now". Before they both rejoin the others, Leila shares a kiss with Akito, which he is surprised at first, then smiles; both are last seen walking to the others with their hands held together. Here Akito the Exiled ends. Elsewhere, back at the prison, a certain person appears to free Suzaku and Lelouch, who says that the Emperor back home wants to meet with Julius Kinsgley again. That person is revealed to be Rolo, thus setting Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 in action. Characters in Orders of Appearance Knightmare Frames in Order of Appearance Battles Powers or Abilities used Shin's Geass Leila's Geass Quotes Shin: (his final words to Akito) "You are not alone. You should live. Live... Live on." Gallery Bandicam 2016-06-24 21-15-29-768.jpg bandicam 2016-06-24 21-15-36-226.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-24 21-15-42-835.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-24 21-15-53-848.jpg bandicam 2016-06-24 21-16-16-385.jpg bandicam 2016-06-24 21-16-34-035.jpg bandicam 2016-06-24 21-17-49-503.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-24 21-18-05-278.jpg bandicam 2016-06-24 21-18-11-285.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-24 21-18-18-249.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-24 21-18-36-649.jpg bandicam 2016-06-24 21-18-39-920.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-24 21-18-41-849.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-24 21-18-44-528.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-24 21-18-50-171.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-24 21-18-52-839.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-24 21-18-57-612.jpg bandicam 2016-06-24 21-19-11-706.jpg bandicam 2016-06-24 21-19-20-337.jpg bandicam 2016-06-24 21-19-27-188.jpg bandicam 2016-06-24 21-19-32-569.jpg bandicam 2016-06-24 21-19-38-792.jpg bandicam 2016-06-24 21-24-18-596.jpg bandicam 2016-06-24 21-24-22-676.jpg bandicam 2016-06-24 21-24-29-019.jpg bandicam 2016-06-24 21-24-37-518.jpg bandicam 2016-06-24 21-25-04-324.jpg bandicam 2016-06-24 21-25-17-569.jpg bandicam 2016-06-24 21-25-19-710.jpg bandicam 2016-06-24 21-25-21-472.jpg